1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for triggering an emergency call in a vehicle equipped with an airbag. The stated method and the stated device make it possible to retrofit a vehicle equipped with an airbag with an emergency system which, in the event of an airbag being triggered, sends an emergency call (Ecall) to a suitable emergency call center to initiate any auxiliary measures which may be necessary.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern vehicles have had airbag systems for many years, which systems, in the event of an accident, in particular in the event of a collision, are intended to damp the acceleration forces acting on an occupant's body by pyrotechnically inflated airbags and are intended to prevent occupants from colliding with parts of the vehicle interior if high acceleration forces occur.
Furthermore, due to progress in telecommunications, many vehicle users are equipped with mobile telephones or the vehicles have mobile telephone devices.
Depending on the forces acting during an accident, a situation may occur in which occupants are prevented from getting help as a result of injuries or other circumstances. In such cases, it has proved to be useful to transmit an emergency call in an automated manner.
Automated emergency calls, so-called Ecalls, are known from the prior art. Within the European Union, there are also attempts to standardize an Ecall system to be able to transnationally provide a functional emergency call system. In new vehicles, it is usually possible to integrate suitable emergency call systems without any problems since it is possible to provide an appropriate signal output for triggering an Ecall in the airbag control system of new vehicles. It is more problematic to retrofit an emergency call system in vehicles which have not been equipped with corresponding systems at the factory. This is due, in particular, to the fact that airbag systems are pyrotechnic devices which are not allowed to be tampered with at all for safety reasons. For example, tampering with the airbag system in Germany results in the general operating license for the vehicle being terminated, as a result of which it is no longer possible to travel in public transport areas.
However, it is desirable for older vehicles to be retrofitted with an emergency call system that could automatically transmit an emergency call in the event of an accident that triggers an airbag.